


Put The Cat Out

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, crack!gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this at two in the morning giggling like mad and drunk off my ass. my drunk self seemed pretty firm in wanting to post it so idk its really dumb though omfg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put The Cat Out

**Author's Note:**

> try and enjoy? its like two sentences long or something omfg

“Mickey would youput the fuckign cat out?????” Ian yelled in a very pissed off tone.  
“I’m on it, far out.” Mickey groaned and got up from the couch, pausing his game and dumping the controller on the couch. Ian was in the kitchen scrambling eggs for some reason.  
“He keeps farting and its making me feel nauseous.” (legit my cat is sleeping next to me and keeps farting I wanna puke im already drunk) Ian said as Mickey passed Ian with the cat in hand. It was a ginger cat like Ian called Ian Junior. Mickey picked the name.  
“Don’t see why you couldn’t put him out. “ Mickey complained as he shoved Ian Jr out the door and slammed it behind him forcefully. He was furious that he had to put the cat out.  
“Mickey. Change baby diaper. It smelly.” Scetlana came down stairs suddenly with the yevgenie baby in her hands. Oh wait their house is one story oops.  
“Why do I keep dealing with the shit stuff???!!!!???!!! Mickey cried out. “This is stupid.”  
“Well yeah,’ Ian cried out,” This fic is stupid I’m so drunk oh my god.”  
“You’re not making sense Ian.” Mickey laughed.  
“I can barely spell. Everuthing is losing its puntuation its crazy.” Ian giggled back.  
Ian watched as Mickey changed the babys nappie and then did cute domestic stuff like cleaning the dishes next to Ian and drying the dishes and then putting them away and then folding the laundry that Ian had done earlier because domesticated bliss is all this fandom needs in life I think. I gonna sleep now. Bye1

**Author's Note:**

> well done for getting through that monstrosity god my drunk self is so stupid and lame


End file.
